Azir
Abilities ability first. In Dominion and ARAM, Azir will start the game with one point already in with only two points to allocate to other abilities. * Azir cannot cast his or without a Sand Soldier active on the field. * Azir's basic attacks do not utilize a projectile, and will bypass and . }} Azir raises the Sun Disc from the selected marked ruins, which functions like a standard turret but grants Azir any gold it earns. The Sun Disc loses over 1 minute and loses if Azir dies or moves too far away. |range = 400 |static = 180 (starting after his Sun Disc perishes) |targeting = Shurima's Legacy consists of one passive ability. * Disc of the Sun is a summon ability. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Azir cannot summon a Sun Disc on Dominion. * In the Ascension featured game mode, Azir can summon a Sun Disc in the center of the map provided the Ancient Ascendant is dead. If the Ancient Ascendant respawns while the Sun Disc is active, the Sun Disc will be destroyed. |video = Azir IVideo }} Azir orders all Sand Soldiers to dash toward the target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies they pass through and them by 25% for 1 second. Enemies hit by multiple soldiers do not take additional damage, but are by an additional 25% per soldier beyond the first. |leveling = |range = 875 |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |targeting = Conquering Sands is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage and the slow. |additional = *The soldiers will stop when encountering and during the charge. |video = Azir QVideo }} Azir permanently has and stores a Sand Soldier periodically, up to a maximum of 2 stored at once. |description2 = Azir summons an untargetable Sand Soldier for 9 seconds. When Azir attacks an enemy in a soldier's range, the soldier attacks in his stead, dealing magic damage to all enemies in a line. Multiple soldiers can strike the same target, with each soldier beyond the first dealing 25% damage. Azir can only command soldiers when near them. |description3 = Soldiers expire twice as fast while within range of an enemy turret, and expire instantly if Azir moves too far away. |description4 = Soldiers cannot attack enemy structures, but Azir can cast Arise! on top of an enemy turret to sacrifice a soldier and deal it (50 10 Azir's level)}} magic damage. |leveling = |range = | }} |cooldown = |customlabel = |custominfo = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana + 1 Sand Soldier |targeting = Arise! is a ground-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * This spell doesn't count as auto-attack and will not receive any benefit from auto-attacks. It still however procs the passive of the Furor boot enchantment. * Every other auto-attack command issued by Azir to Sand Soldiers will trigger the unique passive of , Azir and all attacking soldiers will display a phantom that performs the same animation and allows Soldiers to attack the same target twice. This phantom would do the same damage as a normal soldier but will have the same modifier as any extra soldiers attacking the same target, meaning the phantom of one soldier will only deal 25% of the damage the first soldier deals. This mechanic was specially coded for the case of multiple soldiers, allowing Azir to do 125% extra damage with 3 soldiers present instead of 50%. Azir will have the normal mechanics for while using his normal auto-attacks without soldiers.RiotExgeniar explaining Sated devourer synergy with Azir RiotExgeniar previewing the synergy * Damaging an enemy champion will cause minions in range to target Azir. * The gold-generating passive on the Spellthief's line of items will not activate when using this ability on towers. |video = Azir WVideo }} Azir dashes to one of his Sand Soldiers, dealing magic damage to enemies he passes through. If Azir hits an enemy champion, he stops and gains a shield for 4 seconds. |leveling = |range = 1100 |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |targeting = Shifting Sands is a unit-targeted dash. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block the damage. |additional = * If Azir casts Shifting Sands on a sand soldier moving from Conquering Sands, Azir will follow the soldier the distance of Conquering Sands. |video = Azir EVideo }} Azir calls forth a phalanx of shield-wielding soldiers who press forward, enemies and dealing them magic damage. |description2 = When the soldiers finish their charge, they stand as a wall, blocking enemy champion movement and dashes. Allies and Azir can pass through the wall and gain 20% bonus movement speed when they do. These soldiers cannot be ordered to move or attack. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 250 |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Emperor's Divide is a direction-targeted ability. |damagetype = magic |projectile = |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = can be used to block the soldier's initial damage and knockback and the damage and knockback when attempting to pass over the wall. |additional = *The soldiers can be used to interrupt any in-progress dashes during the charge. * The soldiers will stop when encountering and during their charge. * The charge begins slightly behind , making the E+R combo easier to perform. * Mechanically, the wall is made up of a number of units that knockback enemies who try to pass over them. **The wall is bidirectional and will prevent enemies from passing over the wall in either direction. **The wall will intercept enemies who attempt to pass over the wall regardless of whether the mobility was voluntary (i.e. dashes) or otherwise (e.g. and ). ** Enemies with crowd control immunity will be able to dash over the wall. This includes all dashes that are classified as "unstoppable" (e.g. and ), but also any enemy protected by , and during (via ). * Dashes or mobility that occurs while untargetable, such as and , can bypass the wall. ** Despite Riot explicitly stating that will bypass the wall,Gypsylord stating that Vladimir's Sanguine Pool will go through Emperor's Divide during an Azir Q&A on the league forums it does not. This could be a bug. * Blinks are distinct from dashes and can bypass the wall (e.g. , and ). * The wall of soldiers will count as terrain for the purposes of "into terrain" effects (such as and ). This will only affect enemies - allies will pass through the wall in all circumstances, even if knocked into it by an enemy (ally Nautilus using his Q on the wall??). * Common misconceptions: ** is considered to be a dash and will be blocked. ** is considered a blink and will not be blocked. |video = Azir RVideo |video2 = Who_passes_Azir%27s_Ultimate%3F_FULL_EDITION }} Pets *The Sun Disc loses a significant amount of armor when is not near it. * Its attack speed cannot be increased or decreased. * Kills and assists performed by the Sun Disc are awarded to Azir. * Basic attacks do not apply spell effects or on-hit effects. * Basic attacks cannot be or , but can be . * Classified as a structure for targeting purposes. ** As a structure, Sun Discs are immune to crowd control (including and ). * Does not benefit from . * The Sun Disc's health, base damage, armor and magic resistance are equal to what the target would have at the time of construction - i.e. the Sun Disc will continue to scale over time. |health = Variable |damage = Variable |damagetype = Physical |range = 775 |armor = Variable |mr = Variable |attackspeed = |movespeed = Static |gold = 100 |exp = 0 }} , or . * As Sand Soldiers are untargetable, they cannot be blinded. * Because there is a brief delay between the command and the actual attack, basic attacks are dodgeable. |damage = (45 | }} at each level)}} |abilitypower = |damagetype = Magical |range = 375 |attackspeed = |movespeed = Static |gold = N/A |exp = N/A }} References cs:Azir de:Azir es:Azir fr:Azir pl:Azir pt-br:Azir Category:Azir Category:Blocker champion Category:Released champion Category:Ranged champion Category:2014 release Category:Knockback champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Slow champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:Pet champion